A Lovers Quarrel
by georgesgurlkatiebell0091
Summary: It starts out as a George WeasleyKatie Bell story.


Chapter One:

"George? Sweetie I am home. I actually managed to escape work early today for a romantic date night," I yelled as I walked in to our two bedroom flat. I play professional quidditch for the newly formed Geneva Gypsies, and it is very time consuming. On average in a week I am working Monday-Saturday 7-7 and parties, charities, and banquets on Sundays. So making time for George and I is a big deal, since George is also busy running the shop all week. My hands are full with the Chinese take-out I ordered for George and I causing me to have to shut the door with the backside of my bum. I make my way to the kitchen and gently sit the food down. I called for George another time, but no reply came. It was strange that for once I had made it home before George, and highly unlikely as well. I walk casually towards his office, but all I noticed was a few open folders with papers scattered everywhere, and that his tv was once again left on. I slowly make my way towards our master bedroom, when I heard faint giggling, and several strange noises from our bedroom. My heart begins to rapidly increase due to fear of what is on the other side of that door. My lightly tanned handed rested on the brass door knob another few minutes before I began to twist. The next few minute flew by rather rapidly barely leaving me time to comprehend what had just happened. I found George Weasley the love of my life in our bed with his secretary, and the next thing I know he is standing in his boxers outside banging on the door for me to forgive him, and let him in.

I have my ear plastered against the brand new red oak door George installed two months ago, listening to George mutter a hundred different apologizes as a tear cascades down my cheek. I can't believe after all that George and I have been through that this is how it will finally end. After the death of George's Twin brother's, and having been cursed in my seventh year at Hogwarts and spending a nearly a year at St. Mungo's, I thought surely we would make it, but I was wrong. I set crumpled up for nearly an hour crying until at finally I did not hear George's voice anymore. My face is raw from the tears and I have a head ache from crying for so long. I finally make my way towards the kitchen when I notice the Chineese take out sitting there untouched in the grease stained bag. For some reason instead of throwing it away I just stood there and glanced at it until I heard a knock on the door at snapped me back into reality. I quickly grab the bag off the table, walked over to the pantry, open the door an dropped it in the waste basket. I then make my over to the door and glance through the peep hole; there stood my best friend, Angelina Johnson. I quickly unlock all the locks and open up the door.

"Ang! Why didn't you just apparate over here?" I asked welcoming her in the door.

She smiled and walked through the door towards the couch and took a seat.

"Well a little birdie told me that you might be spitting bullets or cursing things so I didn't want to take any chances!"

I semi smile, "So you spoke to George already did you? What did he happen to say to you about why I was angry?" I shut the door, lock it, and took a seat next to Angelina on the couch.

She just sighed, "Something about Bergetia and a mistake. I am sure with George he probably lefted out all the details, but if it involved work I am sure its not good. So, after all of this your going to let his work become between you two?"

I snorted. "Work isn't the problem it is what he brought home from work that is the problem. You know how I was also suspicious and jealous of Bergita?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Well lets just say I had a right to be, I came home early for once to have a date night with George, and to my surprise he was having a date night with Bergetia!" I turned my face away from Angelina so she wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

I hear Angelina gasp, " No… George wouldn't do such a thing he loves you! There must be some mistake!"

I stood up and started pacing the room, "Mistake? Angelina I think seeing Bergetia naked on top George, I don't think I could mistake that for something else."

I could hear Angelina get off the couch and I heard her footsteps behind me, "Oh Katie I am real sorry I just cant believe it. To think someone who is related to Fred would be so careless and irresponsible." I could hear Angelina getting choked up in her voice. Fred is George's dead twin brother and Angelina's former fiancé. Fred and Angelina were due to be married two months after the war and his death.

I turn to face her, "Don't compare George and Fred they may look a like, but they are completely different. Ang how are you doing all in all?" I offered up a pity smile.

Angelina sniffled and regained composure, "Taking it a day at a time, Fred will have been gone 1 year on Thursday. Can you believe it? I mean it seems as if yesterday that I was designing my wedding grown, and Mrs. Weasley coming to talk to me in tears. I will never forget that day."

"I know it is hard to believe it has been that long I remember George coming into the apartment and collapsing in my arms from the shock."

Angelina wiped away a tear and stiffened her posture and said, "Well lets not waste time on old news. We need to knick this situation in the butt. Give George a stern spanking, and move onto forgiveness!"

I looked at her as if she were crazy, "You can't be serious? Get over it Angelina? He cheated on my with some assistant manager skank! This is not going to bloody go away in a blink of the eye!"

She merely shook her head at me, "Kates life is too short to be angry forever! What George did was wrong, but at least he is still here to be mad at. I would give anything to have Fred back no matter what infidelity he has committed. Take it from a near widow, love him while you can. I am sorry, but I got to go we can discuss this further in the morning at out coffee ritual."

I nodded and hugged her goodbye before she apparated away. Angelina my best friend since diapers hasn't been the same since Fred's death. She use to be very up beat and chipper, but now she is melancholy and rigid. She barely smiles or laughs as much as she use to, and doesn't like to go out as much either. I wish things could go back to the days before all this grief happened. I glanced at the clock on the coffee table to the clock that ready 10:48 p.m. After this long day I decide to head off to bed early. I make my way to the master bedroom, but as soon as I made it in the room they events from earlier today popped in my head. I quickly vacated the room and made my way to the guest bedroom. Finally around 12:30 I finally manage to drift off to sleep.


End file.
